Take it Like a Man
by RaDiKaL
Summary: Kim has been teasing her husband Jason all morning at her parents house. She cant wait till she gets him home. LEMON


**Take it like a Man  
**Jason/Kimberly pairing**  
Timeline: Post Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands. Nothing made from this fiction, except maybe some strained denim pants, shorts and wet panties. Which I take ownership of. **

**Warning: Hard-LEMON!  
**

**Fic request by ssvidel3.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kimberly slowly slides her hand down her husband's thigh, down to his crotch. Earning a satisfying moan from him, she gently strokes him through the denim material, separating her flesh from his. She does this act with care, knowing others are around them. Her actions are safely hidden underneath the table cloth, covering the picnic table that they are seated at.

"Kimberly…," Jason Lee Scott leans close to his wife, his voice low. "You are such a tease."

"Not really," the former Pink Ranger smirks. "What's to tease about? I know what I want."

"Right," Jason chuckles as he places a hand atop of hers, allowing her to continue her gently movement. He is growing harder beneath her touch. "I know exactly what you want."

Kim looks over her shoulder, looking around the group of people that has become her extended family. After marrying Jason several years ago, she was quickly amazed at how well her family accepted him as their own. Apparently, many of them, especially the older crowd had expected that the two would eventually find their way to each other. However, none of them knew about the two former Ranger's lives as Rangers or teammates… or even their near death experience with _Maligore__._ That experience, was the final nail in the coffin for the two to finally admit what they had shared all along, despite a few bumps in the road and roadblocks. Bumps being the constant threat of Rita and Zedd over their day to day lives and the roadblock being none other than Tommy Oliver, the currently former Red Turbo Ranger.

"Everyone is busy. I don't think that they would notice if we were to… disappear for a few," Kimberly notes.

Jason glances around the yard, and spots his mother and father talking with one of his uncles. His other cousins, both younger and not, are also busy. The young ones chasing each other around the yard and the ones in similar age brackets as himself are gathered around the food, putting together their plates.

"Yeah," Jason smirks. "I think we could… sneak in a few. You got to be quick though."

"Oh, I'll be quick," she gives him another final, gentle squeeze before standing. "You'll be quick too once I get started."

"Oh I bet," Jason chuckles. "Go inside. I'll follow behind you in a few minutes so it won't be so obvious."

"What won't be obvious? That we are leaving at the same time or your rock hard boner?"

"Both. I wouldn't want your mom to get an eyeful of my junk. Or any of your cousins for that matter."

"No. The only one getting an eyeful will be me," Kim gives him a wink as she turns and heads toward her mom's house. "I'll be in the bathroom near my old bedroom. You remember which room it is, right? I know it's been a while since we were here last."

Jason nods. "That woman is gonna be the death of me," Jason muses as he watches her disappear into the doorway that leads into the kitchen. Giving himself a few minutes to allow his excitement to lessen, that way his erection won't be so obvious when he stands, Jason soon follows the path that his wife for two years had taken toward the bathroom.

Once inside, he spots Kim sitting on the toilet. She had already lowered the seat and is sitting on the red cushion that is on top of the lid. Her white shorts are pulled up high, showing off her creamy, strong legs. Jason locks the door behind him and quickly moves in front of his wife, who is quick to unfasten his belt buckle and unzip his jeans.

Ever since their near death experience on _Maligore__s _Island in that other dimension, and the brief moments that they were under his influence, both of their sex drives went into overdrive. It may have been a direct result from his magic or maybe from being sacrificed into the pit as sacrifices for _Maligore_by Divatox, but the end result left long lasting, permanent results. One was a high-end sex drive for the two.

The other result… was at first an emotional rollercoaster. The two, the former Red Ranger and Pink Ranger, both became sterile. It was a hurdle that both had to deal with, but after a long talk, the two had decided that it would be a hurtle that they would deal with together. They were already seeing each other, having reunited shortly after Kim returned to Angel Grove after returning from Florida. They were on their fourth date, right before they got kidnapped alongside Bulk and Skull. It was Kim's idea to snorkel, one that she regrets with all her heart.

She wastes no time in tugging Jason's pants around his hips, his returning erection throbbing before her face as she remains seated on the toilet lid. She takes his hot flesh into her palm and begins to stroke him.

"God… Kim," Jason moans as he watches his wife take him into her mouth. Their eyes never leaving the others as she slowly begins to take his length into her mouth. It is an action that the brunette never tires of. Back when they were teenagers, before Tommy had entered the picture, even before the Power, the two had experimented with each other. And this was one action that the Valley Girl found herself loving. She takes his length deep into her, burying her nose in his pubes before retracting back to his tip, only to repeat the action several more times at a much faster pace.

"So good Kimmy, so good," Jason pants. On a normal, he wouldn't already be so close, but Kim had been teasing him all morning, ever since arriving at his parents' house. When no one was around, she would grope him, and it got even more intense when more people started to arrive for her mom and step dad's annual cookout. He never has asked her, but he imagines that she gets off on the thrill of almost, getting caught. She had spent her entirety of her teen years having to play the role of the perfect girl, especially during the time when her parents were going through their divorce.

The sounds of her slurping full the room as she quickens her pace. She pulls back long enough to grin and to ask her husband. "You close?"

"Too close," Jason leans his head back against the glass door to the shower. Kim chuckles as she begins to massage his sack, which as she watches as it, begin to tighten before her very eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're about to pop," Kim grins as Jason buries his hands into her thick brown hair and lowers her back to his cock. Wasting no time, Kim begins to deep throat him. The two are so into their moment, that they don't hear the door handle turning.

"Kim! Oh my God," Kim's mom raises her hands to her face, squealing.

"Shit," Jason snaps back to reality and quickly jerks away in the opposite direction, to save face from Kim's mother.

"MOM, OH MY GOD," Kim stands up from the toilet and moves in front of Jason as he fixes himself back into his jeans. "Don't you know how to knock?!"

"Kim, honey it's my house," Kim's mom raises an eyebrow with amusement. "Besides, if you two were gonna do that, then perhaps you should have locked the door."

"Um, yeah," Jason's face almost matches his red shirt. "I… I did."

"Oh, that's right. The lock is broken," Kim's mom strokes her chin. "Well, that wouldn't have helped things would it?"

"Oh my God, why are you in here mom," Kim sighs into her hand.

"Oh, I was coming to get a towel," Kim's mother remarks. "Your cousin Sally, her daughter dropped her cup and spilled some drink on herself. Buuuuut… I think you need that towel more right now. You have drool alongside your lips."

"MOM!"

"Oh, just kill me now," Jason lightly bumps his head against the shower door. He could just die from embarrassment right now.

"Oh, don't worry," Kim's mother turns to the closet and removes two towels. She tosses one to her daughter and drapes the other one across her arm. "You two are married. And its not like what you two were doing something that I didn't do with your father."

Kim looks mortified. "Mom… Too. Much. Info."

Chuckling, Kim's mom turns away. "If you two are gonna finish up, please be quick about it. We're about to cut the cake." As she closes the door behind her, Jason and Kim exchange a look with each other.

"Your mom was entirely… too cheery for what she just saw."

"Yeah… that's my mom alright," Kim sighs as she leans against the sink. She watches as Jason begins to stuff his shirt back into his pants and zips his fly and fasten his belt. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"No need. It's your mom," Jason shrugs. "I just don't think I'll be able to look her in the eyes now."

"No. Not for that," Kim takes the towel that her mother had given her and wipes around her lips. "I'm sorry for not finishing. You were real close."

"Yeah. Well, that boner is dead now," Jason laughs.

"When we get home tonight, no sleeping. Just you and I, and we'll finish this."

"Anything you want babe," Jason kisses her lips, not fazed at all that her lips were only minutes earlier, wrapped around his cock.

Kim gives him a look; one that looks like a predator about to pounce on its prey. "Hmm. Anything I want? I'm going to hold you to that, Mister."

Kim and Jason take a few more minutes to compose themselves before leaving the bathroom and cross back across the house and then back into the backyard. Kim releases his hand as she heads over to where her cousin is wiping down her daughter from her spilled drink. Jason leans against a tree, the closest one to where they were seated earlier and shakes his head in amusement.

"Man, I love that woman," he grins. However, his grin slowly fades away. "I didn't like that look in her eyes. I wonder what she's planning."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, the party had begun to wind down. Kim and Jason waited until nearly all of Kim's family had left, until they were the last two. Jason helped Kim's stepfather clean up the yard and put away the grill and yard accessories such as the yard furniture and move the tables back into the utility shed while Kim and her mother cleaned up the dishes. Once they said their goodbyes, Jason pulls Kim's mother aside and apologizes for earlier.

"Darling, you have nothing to apologize for," she had told him. "I'm just glad that you and Kim are enjoying yourselves. You both are young. And you look so happy together."

"We are," he assured her. "Thanks for having me."

"Thank you, for being with my daughter," Kim's mother kisses him on the cheek.

As the two drove home, the car ride pretty much consisted of talk about the day and Kim's family. Several of her younger male cousin's begged Jason to show them some of his martial art skills the next time they had one of their get-togethers. Jason had eagerly agreed. Although he kept up with many of his past teammates, many of them are too far away to have a friendly spar with. And if he could pass along any skill of the martial arts on to another, well, he is all too willing. After all, he did try to teach down at the Youth Center when he was younger.

"I had fun tonight," Jason tells his wife as he unlocks the door.

"Yeah, me too," Kim places her bags on the floor as they enter the house. She heads toward the kitchen and Jason heads toward the bedroom in which he removes his sneakers and places them in the closet. He then tosses his keys and his wallet onto the dresser before heading back into the living room. His eyes widen with surprise, and a chuckle escapes from his lips as he spots his wife sitting on their long brown couch, bare naked as the day she was born. Her clothes, bra and panties are tossed onto the matching loveseat, with her sandals kicked aside without care. She is slowly massaging herself with her fingers, watching him enter the room.

"You are such a little nymphomaniac," Jason teases her.

"Oh, you like it. Get your ass naked too and get on the couch. I got to finish what I started earlier."

"Yes ma'am," Jason quickly pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. He can feel himself hardening once more as he unbuckles his jeans and pulls them off, along with his boxers in one motion. Tossing them on the loveseat with Kim's clothes, he marches over to the couch, his arousal bouncing with each step.

As he takes a seat beside her, he notices her dangling a large ring around her index finger. "What's that?"

"Cock ring," Kim simply states. "I want you at your hardest and fullest when you are ready to blow."

"Shit Kim, where were you hiding that thing," Jason laughs. Ever since they married, he knew that Kimberly had a freaky side to her. Over the past few months she has been breaking new territory with him; bringing in a new idea or a toy into their lovemaking. So far, nothing has unnerved him out yet. And with Kim, he highly doubts that there will be anything that she could bring to the table that he wouldn't try with her.

"My pocket," Kim bats her eyelids. "My mom and I had a little talk while you and my step-dad where outside. She let me… browse through her toys."

Jason shakes his head as he begins to stroke himself back to full hardness. Kim slides off the couch and gets onto her knees on the floor before him. She takes his member from out of his own grasp and begins to pump him. After several minutes, making sure that he is at his hardest, she slides the ring down his length and stopping at his base and then pulls on the small strap, securing it nice and tight on him.

"Why don't you go ahead and get it moist," Jason tells her.

"My pleasure," Kim smirks as she lowers her head between his legs. She takes the tip of his cock in her mouth and begins to swirl her tongue around its head. She continues to do this for several minutes before she better positions herself to take his full length. Jason moans as his head falls back onto the back of the couch as Kim takes him into her hot mouth.

Sliding a hand between her legs, Kim starts to massage her own clit. She has pretty much stayed moist all day; still aroused from their earlier encounter in her mother's bathroom. She begins to moan, the vibrations from her throat cause Jason's prick to throb in her mouth. She pulls him out long enough to ask in her sweet valley girl voice. "You like that honey?"

"Yeah," Jason runs a hand through her thick hair. "Yeah I do."

"You know where I love your cock, right," Kim asks, as she runs her tongue up and down his length.

"Oh yeah," Jason inhales sharply. "Your ass."

"Yeah babe, my ass," Kim giggles. "Let me lube you up some more."

Kim returns to pleasuring Jason orally. She spits on his cock, getting it slick and slippery, better for him to take her anally. The sounds of her slurping fill the room. It is only the two of them; no need for them to restrain themselves like they were earlier. Jack moans loudly, asking Kim to go faster.

After a few more minutes of the activity, Kim pulls away. She crawls onto the couch and positions herself on one of the arms of the couch. Jason slides up behind her and spreads her legs. We watches her glisten from anticipation. Grinning, Jason lowers himself and dips his tongue into her, earning a loud, aroused gasp from his wife. Dragging his tongue from her pussy, her runs his tongue around her other entrance, which causes Kim to tremble. Knowing what his wife really wants, Jason decides to no longer tease her. He leans back upright and guides his cock to the entrance to her ass.

"Ready for this Kimmy," Jason asks.

Kim leans forward, allowing her cheeks to spread to give Jason better access. "Yeah. Please babe. Fuck me. Fuck me in my ass!"

Jason enters her with not much resistance. Of all of their positions, this is one of Kim's favorite. She clamps her eyes shut in pleasure as she feels herself opening up for her husband. Jason uses his left hand and begins to massage Kim's pussy as he begins to pump away, deep into her bum. He starts off slow as always, but after several thrusts into her, he begins to increase his tempo. Kim begins to thrust herself back to meet him halfway, allowing his length to slam into her. She begins to pant loudly and soon she begins swearing as she begins to loose herself to the pleasure.

"Ah! Fuck me Jase, fuck me, fuck me, fuck mmmmmeeeeeeeee," she squeals. Jason grabs a hand full of her thick brown hair and pulls her head back. Kim grips onto the arm of the couch with both arms, riding out the pleasure that Jason bestows upon her. With his other free hand, Jason continues to finger her pussy, allowing her to keep her hands on the couch to keep her steady. Nearly ten minutes pass with the two in the same position before, Kim's ass muscles clench tightly around his cock.

"AH! I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING," Kim screams as she falls face first onto the arm of the couch. She slides her hands to her pussy and begins to fiercely massage her clit, until she erupts. Her eyes are clenched shut tightly as she rides out her orgasm. Jason continues to fuck her, only at a much slower pace.

"Oh Kimmy, I need to cum babe," Jason pants. Kim slowly turns around and removes the cock-ring from off his length. Jason begins to quickly jerk himself, trying to give himself the relief that he desires. It doesn't take him long before he reaches his own orgasm, his seed spilling out from his cock. Kim had not bothered to move from his trajectory. His seed falls onto her face, across her cheeks and chin. As Jason continues to jerk himself off, Kim begins to lick her lips clean. The ring had done its job. His release was thick. She scoops a wad of it from between the valley of her breasts and begins to lick her fingers clean.

Their heavy breathing fills the room. Jason falls back onto the couch. "I… I think I need a shower. I'm beat."

Kim slowly stands to her feet, swaying slightly. "Yeah. Me too. After all, you promised me a night of whatever I wanted, right? I am to collect."

She helps pull him to his feet. The two ten make their way to their rather large bathroom, where they spend more time fondling each other, and swapping kisses under the shower water more so than actually concerned with the actual shower. However, before they can get too carried away, Kim pulls back.

She shuts the water off and steps from behind the curtain. "Here, dry off. But don't come out for a few minutes. I need to get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what," Jason asks, interested.

"You'll see," Kim winks as she takes another towel and quickly dries off, but leaves her hair wet. She is certain that they'll be in the shower again later. After all, she needed them to both be clean and slightly rested up before their next activity. She only hopes that he'll be open minded to what she has planned.

"Okay," Jason takes the towel from her and proceeds to dry off as she leaves the bathroom. Jason glances at the wall clock and notices that they spent close to an hour in the shower together. He shakes his head in amusement. He then looks into the full length mirror and notices the red marks on his shoulders from Kim's nails. While they actually didn't fuck in the shower, he did bring her to orgasm himself, having her sit on his shoulders while he ate her out, while the water was running down on top of them.

"Okay babe, c'mon out," Kim calls from the other side of the door. Jason places the towel on the rack and walks into their bedroom. He notices instantly that Kim is wearing a pair of leather panties, but she is turned away from him. She looks over her shoulder, from her position from in front of their closet and smiles at him. "Won't you go have a seat on the bed, hun? I'm almost ready."

Jason grins and sits on the bed. He takes his member into his right hand and strokes it, allowing the blood to rush to where it is the most needed right now. He is not sure what Kim has got planned, but one thing he can be sure of, it will be indeed freaky. He watches as she takes a step back from the closet door and closes it. She then slowly turns around, allowing him to get an eyeful of just what she has planned.

The leather underwear that she was wearing had surprised him at first when entering the room, but what is attached to the garment is what makes his eyes widen before him. Attached to the garment is a fleshly looking, strap-on. Jason immediately tenses up upon seeing the cock that nearly reaches his in the size department.

"Remember earlier, you said, and I quote, 'anything you want, babe?'" Kim remarks, walking over to the bed where Jason is seated. In her left hand she is holding a small bottle of what Jason can make out, must be lube. He swallows as he looks up at her.

"Yeah, I did… didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

"And you are calling in all debts, huh?"

"Yep. I want to fuck you," Kim leans close to him and kisses his lips. "I want to bury my plastic cock deep into your ass. I want to watch you squirm under my fingers for a change."

Jason swallows, looking down at the rather fleshly looking appendage built onto the leather panties. It's thick. About the same thickness as his own. But not quite as long as his own cock, when fully aroused. He then looks up into her eyes. He sees her arousal, but it is mixed with a familiar look that he has come to love and appreciate. Her love for him.

"You are such a kink, Kimmy," Jason tells her, with a gentle nod of his head. "Okay."

"Yeah," Kim grins. She had bought the toy months earlier, but she never knew how to bring it up to her husband in conversation. Earlier, when he said she could have whatever she wanted, he unwillingly opened the door for this moment. "Really?"

Seeing her excitement, Jason pushes his own worries aside. "I mean, yeah. Sure. Why not. It's between us. And it's not like I've haven't fucked you in the ass before. So… yeah."

"Great," Kim grabs his shoulders and kisses him deeply. She pulls back after a few moments. "I got lube. Oils. That way it won't hurt much going in the first time."

"I'll take your word for it," Jason bits his bottom lip as he contemplates his decision. "You can't tell anyone about this, right?"

"No worries," Kim drops to her knees before him and pushes his legs open. "I'm sure that Zack, Adam or Rocky wouldn't stop teasing you about it."

"The girls too," Jason tells her. "I know how you and Trini, Tanya and Aisha talk."

Kim giggles as she pours some of the lube on her hands, making her fingers all slick. She pulls Jason's rear down a bit and she quickly slides one oiled finger up his butt, to help quell any unease he may have. He jumps slightly, which causes Kim to giggle. "Too fast?"

"Yeah. A little unexpected too."

"No worries. I'm just stretching you out a bit, like you do for me when you take me," Kim tells him.

Jason closes his eyes, allowing himself to feel Kim's digit move in and out, slowly. After a few minutes of this action, he feels himself hardening once more.

"You like it," Kim asks, as she watches his cock harden before her once more.

"It's… different," Jason admits. He is now lying back, resting on his elbows. His legs are spread open, allowing Kim all the access she wants. He loves and trusts his wife. She removes her finger from him and stands to her feet. She pours more of the lube onto the attachment, coating it in its entire length with the gel. She crawls onto the bed; her rubber cock, rubbing against Jason.

"You are gonna have to lay all the way back, and hold your legs up babe," Kim tells him.

Jason nods, following her instructions. It feels weird to be in this position, a position that he had watch his wife be in many times before. She places his legs on each side of her waistline as she positions her rubber cock at his own entrance. Jason is aware that her nipples are rock hard. She is deeply aroused herself, knowing that she is about to fuck him like he has done to her many times before.

_Anything for Kimmy_, he tells himself as he feels her slowly opening his bum up with the head of the toy. He tenses slightly, but as Kim begins to stroke his cock, he relaxes, allowing her to push more the rubber toy inside him.

"Okay," she asks him. "You're not uncomfortable?"

"I'm… I'm good," Jason tells her.

Her eyes change and she smirks. "Good."

With a quick thrust, Kim buries the full length of her rubber cock all the way inside Jason. The former Red Ranger gasps loudly as he tosses his head back in shock and surprise. Kim begins to thrust in and out, burying the rubber six inches deep into his colon.

"Oh god, I wish you could see your face Jason," Kim moans, watching his face twist into submission. With one of her free hands, she continues to stroke him, giving him a double dose of stimulation. Jason's mind is numb as he focuses on the foreign stimulation that his wife is giving him. His back arches and his toes curl as Kim's rubber cock hits that rumored spot in the male's prostate that he often wondered about, but never entertained before.

"You like that Jace, huh," Kim asks. "You like being fucked in your ass? You love my cock?"

"Yeah, oh yeah," Jason finally voices his pleasure out loud. His hands grip the sheets and he finds himself unconsciously beginning to grind, meeting Kim halfway as she trusts back and forth into him. Her other hand is gripping his waist, while her other continues to jerk him off. Kim licks her lips at the sight before her. Her normally masculine husband is falling apart like putty before her.

"Yeah, oh yeah," Kim grins as she pushes Jason's legs up; his knees almost touching his chest. This causes Jason to put the majority of his weight on his upper back. Kim replaces her attached appendage back at his entrance and begins to pump away, harder than before.

"Fuck Kim," Jason gasps. "Faster! Go faster babe!"

"You're such a whore for my cock, huh Jason," Kim pants. She finds herself growing tired from the motion. After all, she is only moving in ways that she has only watched Jason do to her. He is much physically stronger than her.

"Yeah," Jason takes his own cock in his hand and begins to stroke himself faster. He is close to reaching his own orgasm again, his second for the night. Kim glances down at his sack and notices the familiar tightening of it as he nears his orgasm. She reaches down and places a hand over his own, helping him go faster.

"Ah! OH GOD! I'M CUMMING," Jason screams. His orgasm erupts out of the head of his cock and hits his own chest and chin. He drops his hand and allows Kim to continue to milk the rest of his orgasm out of him. She gives him several more tugs, causing one last spasm to blast out onto his abdomen. Jason lets his head fall back onto the pillow, clearly exhausted.

Smirking, Kim leans back, and slowly withdrawals the strap-on from Jason's ass. She then begins to lick his orgasm off his chest and chin. Giggling, she kisses him on the lips, allowing him to taste himself. Jason finds himself surprised at the taste, but gives in to Kim. After all, he has done crossed a line that he had never thought he would by allowing her to fuck him with her toy.

After a few minutes of kissing, Kim lays her head on Jason's chest. "So."

"Yeah. So."

Grinning, Kim looks up at him. "So, felt good, huh?"

"Yeah. It did."

"You see why I love anal so much?"

"I think I do know," Jason nods. He can still feel himself twitching from her fucking. He glances down at the toy which now lays at the edge of the bed. "I guess I should thank you for having the consideration of getting one kinda… small."

"Shush. You took it like a man," Kim laughs at her own joke, her chest heaving up and down. Jason shakes his head and takes her up into his arms.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Oh, I do," Kim presses her forehead to his. "About as much as I love you. If not more."

"Good. Now I hope you remember that when I make you pay in a little while for making my ass sore," Jason playfully twirls one of her nipples between two fingers, earning a nice squeal from her. Kim's eyes glaze over with a mixture of lust and love as her mind begins to wonder just what her husband will do in retaliation.

"I can't wait."

**FIN  
XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Hmm. Well. Leave me a review, kay?**

**RaDiKaL**


End file.
